justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss You
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2013 |dlc = November 25, 2014 (2015) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Sweat/6 Player) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Sweat/6 Player) |dg = / / / (Classic) / / / / / (6-Player) (Sweat) |alt = " " (Xbox One) Sweat VS |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) 6-Player Dance Crew (6-Player) Solo (Sweat) |mc = JDU (Files)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwDcWial2f0 Classic 1A: Cobalt Blue 1B: Prussian Blue 2A: Purple 2B: Deep Purple |pc = Classic: / / / 6-Player: / / / / / Sweat: Sky Blue |gc = Classic: Navy Blue/Yellow/Peach/Purple 6-Player: Teal/Navy Blue/Yellow/Red/Purple/ Coral Sweat: Magenta |lc = Yellow (Classic/6-Player) Purple (Sweat) |pictos = 102 (Classic) 148 (Sweat) 38 (6 Player) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/a4OhVEkrxf/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo 6-Player Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/a4OhVEkrxf/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Julian Hyun (P2) Cain Kitsais (P4) Sweat Mehdi Kerkouche 6 Player Emmanuelle Soum (P3) https://www.instagram.com/p/ZSg2EvEMln/ Jeremy Alberge (P5) https://www.instagram.com/p/ZSg2EvEMln/ }}"Kiss You" by is featured on and (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man with very short black hair. He is wearing an unbuttoned denim jacket with some badges on the left side, a yellow shirt, peach-colored shorts, and blue shoes with black laces. P2 P2 is a man with black hair, mostly hidden underneath a yellow beanie. He is wearing a blue vest, underneath which he wears a yellow short-sleeved shirt, black trousers, and orange and yellow shoes. P3 P3 is a man with ruffled black hair. He is wearing a yellow-and-black striped shirt, blue trousers, and black and orange shoes with orange laces. P4 P4 is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a peach-colored shirt with black flowers on it, sky blue jeans, and black shoes with yellow laces. Kissyou coach 1 big.png|P1 Kissyou coach 2 big.png|P2 Kissyou coach 3 big.png|P3 Kissyou coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The Sweat dancer is a man. He is wearing an orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line across the middle, splitting the colors. He is also wearing sky blue trousers with blue suspenders, red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots, a yellow beanie with a blue line, a yellow scarf, and black sunglasses. He resembles Niall Horan. 6 Player P1 P1 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. P3 P3 is a woman with brown-reddish hair. She wears a pink tie up crop top, a red-orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P4 P4 is a man with dark brown hair. He wears a grey button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P5 P5 is a man with brown hair. He wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P6 P6 is a man with brown hair. He wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. KissYou6Player1.png|P1 KissYou6P3.png|P2 KissYou6P1.png|P3 KissYou6P4.png|P4 KissYou6P5.png|P5 KissYou6P6.png|P6 Background Classic/6 Player The background during the routine is mostly dark turquoise and blue, with beach themed stuff such as . During each verse, the background is composed of lots of surfboards, followed by water waves. At some points in the dance, KISS YOU '''is seen in the background, flashing blue and orange and surrounded by more Hawaiian hibiscus. In the bridge, massive tidal waves lined up are seen in the background. Sweat The set for the Sweat routine is similar in style to all the other Sweat routines. It takes place on a race track that lights up. It flashes many colors ranging from all the colors of the rainbow. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 4 '''Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Blow a kiss with one hand. Gold Move 3: Blow a kiss in different ways, starting from P1. *'P1:' Put your right hand up to your mouth and blow a kiss. *'P2:' Put both of your hands to your mouth and blow a kiss. *'P3:' Put your right hand on your mouth, move your head quickly in a circle, then blow a kiss. *'P4:' Blow a kiss with your right hand and point up with your right arm. KissYouALTGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 KY GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game KissYouALTGM2.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) KissYouALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) KissYouALTGM4.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) KissYouALTGM5.png|Gold Move 3 (P4) KY GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat The Sweat routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Blow a kiss with both hands. 20af248a4d1c206d07bfb1ad70ad6c5a.png|All Gold Moves KY S GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game 6 Player The 6 Player routine (on Xbox One version) has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: *'P1, P2 and P3:' Have your hands under your chins. *'P4, P5 and P6:' Blow a kiss to the girl next to him. Gold Move 3: Both groups of players are to use their right hand to do this move. This is the final move of the routine. *'P1, P2 and P3:' Blow a kiss to the boys. *'P4, P5 and P6:' Blow a kiss to the girls. 2896a5a72c45ea6ff99e707f66ee8187.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 kissyousixgm.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game 13ef695d0847c7b0fd0b14eb1d9efa4d.png|Gold Move 3 kissyousixgm2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Battle Kiss You has a battle against Pound The Alarm. For the battle, click here. Trivia *All gold moves (including the 6-Player routine) have at least one heart shape on their pictogram. *This is the first song by a band to appear first on the song list on the game. *The 6-Player routine is considered to be the Classic mode on the Xbox One, while the 4 player is considered to be an Alternate routine. **The Xbox One Alternate serves as the classic routine on the other consoles, though. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears winter attire. *This is the first (and so far, the only) song with a 6-Player routine. * In the battle mode, the second player's beanie is blue instead of yellow and his glove is red instead of yellow. * This is the third song by One Direction in the series, after What Makes You Beautiful and One Thing. It is followed by One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), Best Song Ever and No Control. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer's Edition along with the dancer of What You Waiting For?. * Although the classic mode is recycled, this is the first dance crew to be available as a DLC. * The 6-player version was meant to be part of , but it has been removed. Its files can be found in the archives. * The battle mode uses a lot of moves from the Classic routine. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament. Gallery Game Files kissyou_cover_generic.png|Kiss You Kissyousix cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (6 Players) Kissyouswt cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (Sweat) kissyou_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic's / 2015 Album Coach Kissyou_cover_albumbkg.png|Classic's menu banner kissyou_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 129ky.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar (Classic) 128gar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar (6 player) 127.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar (Classic) 126.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar (6 player) Kiss_You_P3_Avatar.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2016 kissyou_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots kissyouopener.png|''Kiss You'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu kissyoumenuwiiu.png|Routine Selection Menu Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.15.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.55.jpg|Gameplay screenshot kissyou6players02.png|6 Players routine (Xbox One) kissyou6players01.png|6 players doing the pyramid move Kiss kiss beta pctos.png| 6 Player beta (notice the pictograms) Others Kissyoubg1.png|Title background Kissyoubg3.png|Surfboard background Kissyoubg2.png|Ocean background KissYouDLC2015.jpg kissyoucoaches.jpg 775759 387322281403228 1029505598 o.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament Kissyou.png|Promo coaches Videos Official Music Videos One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Kiss You (Alt. Version) Gameplays 'Classic' Kiss You - Just Dance 2014 Kiss You - Just Dance 2015 'Alternate Routines' Kiss You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Kiss You (6-Player) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Console Exclusives Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Daniel Park Category:Julian Hyun Category:Emilie Capel Category:Shirley Henault Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs by One Direction